Not tired, just happy
by That Gryffindor Flame
Summary: Based on CC Dalton Universe. Logan finally figures out Julian's feelings, and since Julian is leaving today for months for his new film, will Logan get the time to tell Julian how he feels?


Julian went quietly into the hall, going quickly to the table that the Warblers sat at. "Derrick," He said, and everyone turned to him, "I'm going. I'll see you in five months, ok?"

Derrick stood up and hugged the boy tightly, "Why are you going off for _another_ movie? You could just stay in school you know." He said seriously.

"No… No, this is a huge movie offer, I couldn't say no." Julian replied,

"You're leaving? Again?" A voice said behind him, Julian groaned.

"Yes, Logan, I am leaving, for five months, is there a problem?"

Logan frowned and stepped forward, the twins immediately ran to hold him back, and Julian stepped backwards, slightly scared. "Guys, its fine, I've taken my meds."

The twins looked sceptical. Logan sighed, drew the tablets bottle from his pocket and popped it open. He ate one of the small white spheres and shrugged. "If I die from overdosing, just to prove a point, you are _so_ coming with me Brightman's."

"Got it." The twins chorused, letting go of him and sitting back down. Logan stepped forward again, looking at Julian.

"Jules," Julian looked up at the nickname, "Why can't you just stay? You know, longer than 2 months at a time."

"No, I said, this is a huge movie deal, I have to go, I have no choice, my agent –"

"To hell with your agent." Logan spat, and the twins were immediately on guard, ready to help and stand between the two boys, even if it meant getting their asses kicked. "Please, _stay_."

Julian shook his head, tears threatening to surface, _Julian get a fucking hold on yourself, _he told himself, _Don't you dare cry in front of the whole school, and him_.

He did what he did best.

"Goodbye, Derrick, Warblers, Logan. I will see you in five months." He ran.

The moment he was gone, Derrick turned to Logan with wide eyes, "You know, don't you? About Julian?"

Logan simply nodded, staring at the place Julian had been standing. "I know, yes."

"You know he's in love with you?" Derrick said softly and everyone in the room gasped, Logan just nodded.

"I know." He said quietly.

Derrick smiled widely, grinning to the full extent, "Then what the hell are you waiting for!" He exclaimed, "Go after the boy!"

Logan grinned and ran full speed out of the room, ignoring the catcalls behind him. He ran out of the doors and onto the centre lawn of the school, running after the small figure ahead that was Julian Larson.

"JULIAN!" He yelled, "JULES!"

Julian turned around, and sighed when he saw his friend, and secret love, running to him. "What Logan? My car is waiting for me!"

The whole school had filed out of the canteen by now and was watching them, "Come on," Derrick hissed, "Grow a pair Logan, for _gods_ sake."

"Shhh!" Kurt scolded, watching the couple.

"I know." Logan said softly, and Julian's eyes grew wide, "I know that you… love me. I know."

Silence.

"How did you find out?" Julian's eyes softened and darted towards the crowd, "Did Derrick tell you?"

"No," Logan laughed softly, "I figured it out. I heard you singing and… I don't know, I just figured it out."

"Oh."

…

"I'm sorry." Logan said finally, Julian looked up at him, through soft, beautiful hazel eyes.

"For what?" He asked quietly.

"For going on about boys I liked to you." Logan said, "For not realising soon. For allowing you to leave. And for what I am about to do."

"What are –"

It was too late. Julian didn't get to finish his sentence, because, as Derrick had hoped, Logan had grown a pair, and had kissed Julian.

Julian stood in shock for a few seconds, before he wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and pulled the boy closer, desperately. Logan chuckled into the kiss and drew back slightly, looking into Julian's eyes he whispered,

"Jules,"

"Hm?"

"Please don't leave me."

Julian bit his lip, and whispered, "Remind me why I should stay?"

Logan grinned and leant down, capturing Julian's lips as the crowd behind them cheered insanely. Julian was the one to pull back, he got his breath back and looked up at Logan and whispered, "What will happen if I tell you I will stay?"

"Then we are going to go to my room and having a little talk about this crush of yours." Julian groaned and shook his head, beginning to detach himself from Logan, but the taller boy tightened his grip and whispered, "And then…"

"And then what?" Julian asked softly, looking up nervously.

"Well," Logan said, grinning and giving the boy another chaste kiss, "We'll see where that goes, and go from there, but I have a pretty good idea."

Julian smiled widely, flinging himself into Logan's arms, his own arms wrapping securely around Logan's neck as he was spun around.

"So, do tell, when did this little crush of yours begin?" Logan breathed in Julian's ear, and Julian blushed to the roots of his hair. Logan smiled and grabbed Julian's hand, "Come on."

He gently pulled on Julian's hand, all the way to Stuart house, up the stairs and into his bedroom. They sat on Logan's bed, with their backs against the headboard. "Go on." Logan smirked, and Julian's blush returned.

"Frshmanye…." He murmured,

"What?"

"Freshman year." Julian said, louder. Logan stared at him and then pulled him into a hug,

"You should have said something." He murmured into the smaller boys ear, "You should have told me."

"I was afraid of your reaction." Julian told Logan quietly, "I guess I didn't want to the risk of losing you as a friend."

"You would _never_ lose me, Jules." Logan whispered, and Julian smiled happily at the nickname. "Never."

"Promise?" Julian whispered, desperate.

"I promise, on my life, heart, anything, I promise I will never leave you." Logan said confidently.

Julian nodded, and Logan sighed. He spread out his legs and lifted Julian into the space, so the small boy was leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Julian's torso and let him sink into his chest. "I… I had this crush on you in Freshman year," Julian started, "And then you got together with Josh, so I left, you know, did a couple movies and came back, and you weren't together anymore, the pain of seeing you together was gone so I stayed. And then there was Blaine and I just did the same, did a couple movies, and came back when you were single again. And then the same with Kurt. But… I don't know, I…"

"What?"

"I guess, every time you fell for someone else, I always wished it was me." Julian said, very quietly. And Logan just held him tighter. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Lo."

Logan smiled at his own nickname, "It's ok Jules, it was your decision to make. I am very glad I found out though." He grinned; kissing the top of Julian's head and wrapping his legs around the smaller boy, making him squeal and laugh. They both settled down soon, and when Derrick came in to go to bed, he couldn't stop grinning at the site before him. The two boys, limbs tangled, lying together, with Logan holding Julian protectively.

"Maybe this time," Derrick whispered, "Logan's relationship will last longer than a few months."

"I count on making it longer." Logan whispered, cracking open an eye and winking, smiling at his friend. Derrick grinned and winked back. Julian shifted in his sleep, and both the boys attention went to him, Logan simply kissed Julian's temple, and the sleeping boy settled.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Logan asked softly, directing his thoughts to Derrick, "That Jules had feelings for me. He told me you knew, more or less, why didn't you say something?"

"It wasn't for me to say." Derrick said, a sense of finality in his tone. And Logan nodded.

"Of course," Logan sighed, looking down at the boy who affectionately, and subconsciously, moved closer, "I just wish I had known sooner."

"Shut up," Julian mumbled, and Derrick and Logan's eyes snapped to him, "Trying to sleep here."

"Sorry Jules," Logan whispered, "We'll be quiet, go back to sleep."

"Stop talking about me." Jules whispered, smiling to himself as he turned in Logan's arms, he clung to the taller boy's shirt, trying to pull him ever desperately closer, "And don't leave."

Logan and Derrick laughed softly, "Ok Jules, we won't talk about you and I will not leave." Logan agreed, circling Julian's waist with his arms, smiling and winking at Derrick, who went to change in the bathroom.

"Promise?"

"I promise we won't talk about you."

Julian frowned and opened his eyes; he sniffed slightly and let go of Logan's shirt, and instead wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling himself forward so his whole body was touching Logan's, his cheek pressed against Logan's.

"I want you to promise me that you won't leave."

Logan laughed softly, pulling away slightly to press his forehead against Julian's, "I don't think I'm the one in danger of leaving, Jules, Mr. Movie-every-two-months-bye-see-you-in-five/eight."

"Just promise me."

Logan brought him closer, "Only if you promise too."

"Ok," Jules agreed, "I promise not to leave... Without telling you first, or discussing it."

He held out his pinkie finger, grinning, and Logan grinned hooking his pinkie finger around Julian's, "I promise not to leave, and I also promise I will have a huge go at your agent if she tries to make you leave, because in all seriousness, I am NOT having any guy or girl trying to get your attention, you are mine, do you hear Julian Larson? You are mine and your not going any where."

Julian smiled and took his arms away, turning back so his back was to Logan's chest, "I'm yours, I'm not going anywhere. Got it."

"Good." Logan said, wrapping an arm again around his waist, he kissed Julian's temple, softly, "And I'm sorry, I'll make up for lost time I promise, your mine now and I'm not letting you go, I will make up for lost time."

"I'm just happy staying like this forever, I've waited so long for this, it just feels very good and right…" He blushed.

Logan grinned, whispered, "I'm glad you're so honest."

Julian's bright blue eyes shyly looked up into Logan's, "I'm glad you're you."

Logan's smile stretched right across his face, "And I'm glad you are you and you like me." He kissed Julian's temple again, and settled down, "Go to sleep Movie Star, you look tired."

"Not tired, just happy."


End file.
